


The Beginning of the End

by juiceyourheadlikealemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills High School, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Romance, not really sure where this fits in Teen Wolf but we'll roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceyourheadlikealemon/pseuds/juiceyourheadlikealemon
Summary: The beginning of the rest of his life starts when Lydia cuts her hair. Not just the ‘I’ve had a trim but still think you should notice’ cut but a full on ‘half the hair on my head has disappeared’ kinda thing.The path to true love is usually not dictated by someone's hair cut - but then that someone isn't usually Lydia & Stiles.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my first attempt at Stydia fanfiction (previously posted on Tumblr but I've pulled out all the stops and jumped in the deep end here too). It's short and sweet and doesn't really have a plot - more like general rambling - but I thought I'd just put it out there and see...

The beginning of the rest of his life starts when Lydia cuts her hair. Not just the _‘I’ve had a trim but still think you should notice’_ cut but a full on _‘half the hair on my head has disappeared’_ kinda thing. It looks different, Stiles thinks, once he’s finally twigged that that familiar looking hair colour does actually belong to one of his best friends and runs to catch up with her, but in a good way, and he tells her as such.

“I know,” Lydia says, slamming her locker, “I wouldn’t have done it otherwise would I?”

He literally feels her eye roll as she turns from him and begins walking to their next class, yet he can’t help himself as the next words tumble out of his mouth.

“But why?” (Queue eye roll number two). She shrugs, slipping into her seat and giving him a look to indicate that he should probably do the same.

“Felt like a change.”

And that was that.

\- - - -

It’s two weeks later that Scott asks him if he’s noticed yet.

“Noticed what?” He frowns in reply, his head swivelling round the school courtyard where they’re sat eating lunch, expecting something to suddenly materialise out of thin air, especially as it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Lydia’s hair,” Scott indicates in the direction of Lydia, Malia and Kira, their heads bent together, deep in discussion as they walk slowly towards the boys. “It’s the same as Malia’s.”

Stiles blinks twice before he realises what Scott has said.

“Not the same exactly.” He manages to ground out through a mouthful of what he likes to call salad (pasta is totally not a carb, despite what the internet and Lydia tell him), “Lydia’s is strawberry blonde and perfectly styled like always.”

Scott smiles like he knew what Stiles said was the correct answer, except there hadn’t exactly been a question.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Scott turns back round to his food and math homework as the girls sit down at the table, “hey, did anyone manage to finish question ten on their homework for math? Lyds?” Stiles completely understands Lydia’s eye roll, Scott even deserves them from him sometimes, but cannot for the life of him work out why Scott sends him a wink over the top of her head.

\- - - -

It’s only three days later that it finally hits him (though not so much hit as run over by a bus, he muses later). Normal Friday nights mean parties for others in their year, normal Friday nights for them are ‘catch up on homework because we’ve not died this week’ which means that Lydia is yet again at his house, studying.

“…and that is why the ancient Egyptians were not cursed Stiles!”

“Oh really?” He’s lost his train of thought as she stands in front of him, sun blinking through the now shorter strands of hair that frame her face, “then how do you explain all those people going missing and their complete disregard of human organs other than to offer them up to the gods?”

“Religion,” she shrugs, “and why are you looking at me like that again?”

“Like what?” His eyes flick over to the mirror to gage his own face before settling back on hers as she plonks herself down on his bed, his traitorous mind screaming in glee as it does every time she comes over and leaves his sheets smelling like her perfume.

“Like I’m me but also not at the same time.” She’s frowning at him, he realises, the way she does every time she actually finds a hard enough science question that takes more than half her IQ to solve. He shrugs, kneeling down in front of her so he can get a good look at her face.

“I dunno. I guess it’s still the hair, I’m still not 100% sure I’ve gotten used to it.”

“You don’t like it, do you?” A hint of vulnerability clouds her usual strong voice, her fingers reaching up to play with one of the strands. Then a small whisper, “You liked it on Malia.”

Now he’s frowning, all the pieces suddenly clicking into place (his traitorous heart now suddenly picking up pace too).

“What?” He’s 99% sure she had not meant to say that out loud which, now that he comes to think of it, is definitely not like Lydia Martin at all.

“You liked it on Malia when she cut her hair short.” She repeats it, louder this time with her face looking down and fingers playing with his bedspread, “I don’t really know why I thought it would be the same on me.”

“Lydia,” He’s smiling now, finally understanding but also freaking out slightly because he is Stiles and she is Lydia and this is finally it, “I have had a crush on you since the third grade and been in love with you for probably the past five years on top of that which, just to clarify, even includes when I was with Malia. I literally worship the hair on your head, no matter what length or colour or even if you wanted to shave it all off, though I’m not saying I wouldn’t be marginally upset if you did that.” He pulls her chin up so that she’s facing him again, blinking away the tears that have gathered in her eyes.

“I know, I just, I promised myself that I’d never change for a guy again after Jackson but then you and Malia happened and she cut her hair and I just thought that maybe you’d notice me again if I did the same after you broke up and…”

She’s babbling which is a very Stiles-like thing to do he notes before surging forward, pressing his lips to hers and losing himself in the sensation. He smiles as he feels her loosen and do the same.

“Lydia.” He states, all matter of fact because he’s good at that despite sarcasm being his natural go to defence, “Don’t ever change for me again. I love you just as you.”

“Ok,” She smiles shyly back at him and there’s a small pause before, “I love you too, Stiles.”

And there it is (definitely hit by a bus), what he’s been waiting for his whole damn life and something that has happened far too early in his year by year plan but really, who cares?

“If you cutting your hair warrants this kind of reaction,” he pants, coming up for air despite his desperation never to be parted from her lips ever again, “then I’m going to shave mine off every week!”

Eye rolling is definitely an attractive quality in a woman, he decides as she throws yet another pointed look his way.

“Stiles,” he recognises how serious she is as she continues, “do you remember our first year of high school and your buzz cut?” He nods again as she begins to shake her head, already bringing him back closer to her, quickly adding, “never again!”

He smiles as he begins to kiss her, once more getting lost in the feeling of her mouth and her skin and just generally being Lydia with fantastically short hair.

\- - - -

He decides later on, after his Dad catches them making out and Lydia stays for dinner followed by a browse through of old photo albums (it was like his Dad wanted to embarrass him) that actually she’s right, as always. He cringes looking at the old print outs of the two of them from when they first became somewhat friends, short hair is definitely for her but definitely not for him. 


End file.
